Dame chocolate
by Eminence Hat
Summary: Aunque Naruto lo esconda Sasuke lo encontrará. Sasuke odiaba el dulce, siempre lo había odiado. ¿Y qué hacía comiendo chocolate? ¿Por qué había negado que le gustaba toda la vida?


**Dame chocolate**

_Em Hatake_

_Naruto_ (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Naruto se acomodó en el sofá de su casa, cogió la bolsa de dulces que se acababa de comprar y, ansioso como un niño pequeño, la abrió, comenzando a devorar su contenido. No podía hacerlo a menudo, sólo cuando Sasuke no estaba en casa y, dado que al moreno no le habían permitido ser un ninja de profesión por su antigua deserción, esos momentos se contaban con los dedos de una mano. Ese día, Sasuke había salido a hacer una _compra decente_, como llamaba él a traer muchos tomates.

Sasuke detestaba el dulce con toda su alma, no podía ni verlo. Así que Naruto, cuando sabía que iba a salir, corría a la velocidad del rayo hasta la tienda más cercana, compraba una gran bolsa, y se repartía las chuches y los chocolates para los momentos en los que Sasuke no lo veía: cuando se duchaba, cuando se quedaba dormido antes que él, cuando salía a entrenar, cuando iba a visitar a su familia y le pillaba el día arisco y no quería que Naruto lo viese llorar... Después tenía que asegurarse de lavarse bien los dientes.

Saboreó con delicadeza la textura gomosa de una serpiente de color azul y rojo. Qué rica, aún no entendía cómo a Sasuke no le gustaban. Fue a la cocina a empezar a preparar algo de comer, sólo para él porque posiblemente Sasuke quisiese hacerse una comida a base de tomates rellenos de tomate con trocitos de tomate. Qué obsesión con el tomate, luego le replicaba a él por sus gustos culinarios.

Se llevó a la boca una copia de chocolate de una moneda y, mientras el agua con especias en polvo se calentaba en la cacerola, dejó que el chocolate se derritiese en su boca, saboreado el dulce sabor del cacao mezclado con la leche. Iba a llevarse otra a la boca cuando el ruido de la puerta atrajo su atención. Horrorizado, comprobó el reloj de la cocina. ¡Sasuke había sido demasiado rápido!

Como pudo, escondió la bolsa en el primer armario que encontró, ya las movería a su lugar seguro cuando Sasuke no estuviera. Sacó una botella de agua y empezó a beber a largos tragos, tratando de quitarse el sabor y la textura cremosa que se le había quedado parte superior de la garganta debido al dulce. Sasuke apareció en la puerta con una gran bolsa marrón entre los brazos en la que se distinguían sobresalientes tomates rojos. Naruto no despegó los labios de la botella cuando lo vio, inclinándola todo lo que pudo hasta berbérsela entera.

—¿Sufres deshidratación y yo no me había enterado?

Naruto lo miró mal, tirando la botella a la papelera.

—Vete a la mierda, estoy más sano que una rosa.

—Es "estar más sano que una manzana".

—¿Y qué más da? —replicó el rubio echando los fideos al caldo y removiéndolos.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y abrió la nevera, empezando a guardar su comida predilecta en el cajón de las verduras. Después la cerró con el mínimo ruido posible y se acercó por la espalda a Naruto, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y enterrando la cara en su cuello. Naruto olía a la colonia que él mismo dejaba y a ramen.

El rubio sonrió de cara al fuego, apagándolo. Sasuke se ponía cariñoso, pese a que lo enmascarase con un ferviente deseo de sexo, cuando algo no iba bien. Y no ir bien, desde su regreso a la aldea, suponía muchas cosas. En ese caso, posiblemente, tendría que haber recorrido Konoha entera hasta que una verdulería le había vendido tomates.

A Sasuke, por norma general, no le importaban los comentarios ajenos sobre su persona. Pero la cosa era diferente cuando se trataba de Naruto o de Itachi, y los aldeanos tendían a mencionarlos a ambos bastante cuando cotilleaban sobre _el traidor_. Cuchicheaban que era igual que su hermano, que acabaría cometiendo una masacre; decían que mantenía a Naruto cegado con un genjutsu para que estuviese a su lado. Ellos no sabían que a un jinchuriki que ha dominado por completo a su biju es imposible controlarlo con un genjutsu.

Dejó la comida terminando de hacerse y se volvió hacia Sasuke, abrazándolo por la espalda y empujándolo contra su pecho. Repartió besos desde la sien izquierda, pasando por encima del pelo negro, hasta su mentón y finalmente se unión a su boca con un Sasuke totalmente entregado, que destruyó sus defensas en ese momento sólo para él. Ya las levantaría al acabar el beso, o tras llegar al tercer orgasmo. Ahora era completamente vulnerable.

Naruto temió que en su boca aún quedasen restos del sabroso y dulce chocolate, pero cuando se separaron Sasuke no hizo comentario sobre nada referente a su sabor. Le dio un último beso rápido antes de ponerse él a supervisar el ramen, porque no se fiaba de Naruto ni para preparar su comida favorita. El rubio era un desastre en cuanto a la cocina y el orden se refería. Sasuke tendía a decirle que era un desastre en todo.

Cuando ambos tuvieron su comida en la mesa la estancia de llenó de un agradable parloteo procedente de Naruto, que comenzó a contarle a su pareja lo que había tenido que hacer por la mañana. Por la tarde volvería a irse; Naruto estaba aprendiendo ciertas cosas que un líder de aldea no puede pasar por alto. Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, Sasuke lo echaba bastante de menos cuando su ruidosa presencia no perturbaba la calma del cuchitril en el que vivía Naruto y, ahora, también él.

Le hacía promesas todos los días: una casa más grande, le decía. Tendrían una casa de tres pisos, y Sasuke le preguntaba que para qué, si sólo iban a vivir ellos dos. Entonces Naruto se ponía rojo, apartaba la mirada y se negaba a responder a esa pregunta. Le prometía un jardín para que cultivase tomates y así no tener que ir a comprar, y Sasuke replicaba que si no iba él acabarían comiendo ladrillos de la pared. Le prometía calma en su futura nueva casa, nada de piedras contra las ventanas ni rayajos en la fachada. Sasuke negaba que eso le importase. Sólo cuando Naruto le prometía una cama tres veces más grande Sasuke no ponía ninguna pega.

Naruto se marchó de casa a las dos, justo después de comer. Como siempre que estaba sin él, la vida de Sasuke perdió un poco de su color.

Sasuke había notado el sabor del chocolate en la boca de Naruto. De hecho, Sasuke sabía que Naruto se compraba dulces para comerlos cuando él no estaba en casa. ¡Era él quien limpiaba la mayoría de las veces, ¿qué se creía!? Al principio se enfadó, pensó en decírselo, pero se calmó a sí mismo casi de inmediato. No era justo que Naruto no pudiese comer lo que le gustaba por él. En más de una ocasión había pensado decírselo para que no tuviese que esconderse, pero siempre se echaba atrás. Sasuke mentiría si dijese que había odiado el dulce toda su vida. Simplemente, era algo que detestaba por motivos ajenos a su paladar.

Y no sabía si quería contárselo a Naruto.

Recordaba que le gustaban de niño, le gustaban mucho. Como a cualquier niño, imaginaba. Adoraba, en especial, esa fresas enormes de nata que no tenían aspecto de fresa. ¿Tendría de aquellas Naruto? ¿Estaba preparado para volver a llevarse algo dulce a lo boca y no ser traicionado por su propia mente? Se levantó lentamente de la mesa, de dónde no se había movido, y caminó hasta el armario de la cocina cuya tabla estaba suelta y "comunicaba" con el suelo. Era ahí donde Naruto las guardaba.

Sasuke sabía de esa tabla desde antes de irse a vivir con Naruto. La había descubierto cuando limpió la pocilga en la que vivía el rubio antes de mudarse, porque interiormente no quería que muriese por inhalación de desechos. En aquél entonces no había dulces allí, pero cuando Sasuke se mudó de manera definitiva volvió a revisar el lugar para ver si el rubio idiota había arreglado la tabla, cosa que no había hecho y, además, la había convertido en un escondite para bolsas de chuches muy adecuado.

Sin embargo, la bolsa no estaba allí e, imaginando que la había tenido que guardar con prisa, rebuscó en el resto de despensas. La encontró detrás de los platos grandes, esos de los que sólo había tres y había que estar lavándolos constantemente. Le iba a decir a Naruto que se dejase de casas de tres pisos y comprase un lavavajillas y contratase a una chacha. Él no quería ser más la criada. Aunque a Naruto le encantase ponerle ese maldito vestido negro para darle "emoción" a sus noches. Sasuke nunca admitiría que le gustaba.

Sacó la bolsa y volvió con lentitud al sofá. Encontró varias envolturas de monedas de chocolate vacías, una serpiente de gominola, varios ositos, algunos palos de regaliz y, finalmente, tres fresas de nata espolvoreadas del azúcar que se había desprendido de otras golosinas. Sasuke sonrió muy levemente y, como cuando era pequeño, quitó el azúcar sobrante y le dio un mordisco, llevándose la mitad de la golosina. Estaba más buena de lo que recordaba y no pudo evitar, después de haber tragado, sonreír ligeramente, terminándola.

Inmediatamente pensó que debía ocultárselo a Naruto o éste empezaría a hacer preguntas, y Sasuke no se veía con fuerza para reponderlas.

"Han pasado años, Sasuke, por favor" intentó convencerse sin éxito. A pesar de que llevase casi dos años viviendo con Naruto y más de tres de vuelta en Konoha, había cosas que se le atragantaban a la primera. Naruto lo sabía, era el único que lo comprendía, y que lo apoyaba aún con esas. Merecía saber ese tipo de cosas, nimiedades, pero que para el ya maltrecho corazón de Sasuke no lo eran. Y Naruto eso también lo sabía.

Sonrió un poco más ampliamente recordando ciertos momentos en los que se había desplomado frente a su ahora pareja (a Sasuke aún se le hacía rara la palabra), y cómo Naruto lo trataba como si fuese muy frágil. Sasuke odiaba sentirse débil, pero le gustaba que Naruto lo tratase con delicadeza. Dudaba que si fuese otra persona la dejase con vida.

Con esos pensamientos por delante salió a la calle y se recorrió media aldea hacia el único supermercado de Konoha. Sasuke había terminado por odiar las tiendecitas especializadas, pues en todas ellas veía el rencor en la mirada de los empleados y en la gran mayoría no le vendían. Por lo menos las cajeras del supermercado lo miraban aburridas o con un descarado deseo. Compró varias chocolatinas de diferentes chocolates y se abasteció de una buena bolsa de fresas de nata que no pensaba compartir con el rubio. Eran suyas.

Naruto maldijo por cuadragésima primera vez (sí, las llevaba contadas) el montón de papeles que parecían jamás disminuir en su escritorio. Era en esos momentos en los que se lamentaba de querer ser Hokage. ¿Iba el cargo a ser como la preparación? Leer y firmar, leer y firmar. Él no quería que hubiese otra guerra, pero realmente parecía ser el único momento en el que pasaba algo interesante para los Kages.

Quería volver a casa con Sasuke. Quería espachurrarlo contra el sofá, darle muchos mimos y, cuando el moreno se ablandase, ponerle el vestidito de chacha que lo ponía tan cachondo. Las piernas de Sasuke eran perfectas para llevarlo, a pesar de ser musculosas. No tenía vello y eran más finas que las de él. Además, era estrecho de espalda y sus movimientos elegantes hacían que se contonease y se luciese con ese vestido. Pero lo que a Naruto más le gustaba era verlo sonrojado y exclusivamente con las medias negras. Tenía un fetiche malsano (o así lo había llamado Sasuke) con dejárselas puestas cuando lo hacían.

No pudo evitar calentarse ante el pensamiento y, decidiendo que los papeles podían esperar pero su erección no, se levantó rápidamente, estiró todo lo que pudo la entrepierna de su pantalón naranja y salió a toda prisa de su improvisado despacho, justo al lado del de Tsunade. Escuchó un grito de la mujer preguntándole si lo había terminado todo, le mintió y corrió a su casa.

No vio a Sasuke en el comedor y, esperando encontrarlo en la cama, sonrió con lascivia y se deshizo de su chaqueta por el camino. Desde el dormitorio tampoco se escuchaba nada, pero al abrir la puerta lo vio, tumbado en la cama boca arriba. Sin embargo, al entrar a Naruto se le olvidó que quería empotrarlo contra el cabecero, porque Sasuke estaba disfrutando tranquilamente de una chocolatina que ya estaba a medio comer.

Su primer instinto fue sacar los kunai que llevaba en el porta-armas. Sasuke se sobresaltó al notar su presencia y parpadeó un par de veces, parecía tener la mente en otra parte. Le miró a los ojos y luego a los kunai, y finalmente observó el chocolate que estaba comiendo.

—Soy yo, _usuratonkachi_, no me hagas activar el sharingan —dijo con voz monótona.

—¿Qué haces comiendo chocolate? —preguntó Naruto titubeante.

—Me entraron ganas —dijo simplemente. Luego torció una sonrisa que asustó a Naruto— cuando noté que **tú** habías comido.

Narutó tragó en seco ante el descubrimiento y buscó posar la mirada en cualquier cosa que no fuese Sasuke. La erección bajo sus pantalones había remitido por completo y casi le avergonzaba pensar que era por miedo. Aunque, en la práctica, Sasuke no podría con él tras una ardua lucha, podía llegar a ser increíblemente terrorífico sólo con palabras y miradas.

—Es que, Sasuke —se apresuró a disculparse—, me encanta el dulce. Bueno, ¡me encanta cualquier comida y lo sabes! Y no poder comer porque estás tú... ¡Oye, pero si estás comiendo!

La mirada afilada y fija de Sasuke se relajó ante las palabras del rubio y lo miró con suavidad para luego dirigir sus ojos a la tableta de chocolate mordisqueada que, entre sus dedos, empezaba a derretirse por donde entraba en contacto con su piel. Parpadeó lentamente y suspiró, llevándose el dulce a la boca y pegándole un pequeño mordisco, como olvidándose de la presencia del rubio. Se recostó en la cama en lugar de quedarse tumbado y, cuando Naruto ya le iba a preguntar, preocupado por su actitud, si le pasaba algo, habló.

—¿Sabes por qué no me gusta el dulce, Naruto? —preguntó con una calma muy poco acorde a su anterior estado de ánimo.

Junto a la pregunta se deslizó hacia la derecha, dejando un hueco que Naruto llenó, tumbándose a su lado.

—Siempre he pensado que porque eras un obseso controlador que tenía miedo de perder la figura —admitió, imaginando que no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, negó con la cabeza y mordisqueó un poco más la chocolatina.

—Tan _dobe _—se burló—. Cuando era pequeño —empezó a contar—, muy pequeño, no llegaría a los cuatro años, siempre quería ir con mi hermano cuando él entrenaba. —Naruto se tensó. Sasuke hablaba muy escasas veces de Itachi, tan pocas que Naruto contaba una además de esta, y siempre solía acabar con un aura muy deprimida—. Mi padre no me dejaba comer chuches —la respiración del rubio se volvió errática. Sasuke _jamás_ hablaba de sus padres—, y mi madre no compraba comida poco saludable. Sin embargo, a Itachi sí le gustaban, y cuando le acompañaba a entrenar siempre me compraba una bolsa para que comiese mientras le veía. —Naruto trató de buscar los ojos de Sasuke, escondidos en las sábanas—. Por eso las odiaba. Odiaba cualquier cosa dulce.

Le recordaban a Itachi, y hubo una época muy larga de su vida en la que Sasuke no quiso que nada le recordase a los buenos tiempos junto a su hermano mayor.

Contrario a lo que todo el mundo pensaría, Naruto no supo qué decir o cómo actuar. Lo momentos en los que Sasuke mostraba grandes vulnerabilidades eran tan pocos que de una vez a otra se le olvidaba cómo hacer que el Uchiha volviese a recobrar su aura orgullosa. Aunque Naruto no sabía qué era mejor.

Nunca recordaba que lo único que Sasuke necesitaba era que estuviese ahí, como había estado siempre.

Con un suspiro aliviado por haberle contado una parte de sus fantasmas a Naruto, Sasuke se reclinó sobre el pecho contrario, dejando que Naruto lo abrazase con excesiva protección, como si fuese muy frágil. En otra ocasión le hubiese molestado tanto cuidado.

Naruto se quedó allí, mirando a Sasuke terminarse el dulce con tranquilidad y devolverle después el abrazo. No se quedó dormido, el rubio lo sabía, pero lo fingió para no tener que enfrentar la vergüenza de quedarse abrazado a él, y Naruto hizo como que se lo había creído. Sasuke no cambiaría, hasta en las situaciones más íntimas tendría un gran orgullo; pero Naruto lo amaba así. Comprendió que daba igual dormir en una cama en la que muy estrechamente cabían ambos o en una que les sobrase por todas partes, que no necesitaban una casa más grande para tener lo que tenían ahora.

* * *

.

* * *

¿Pero qué mierda, Em, después de tanto tiempo traes ESTO? Bien, bien, ya sé.

**Zanzamaru**, señora de los fics (?), ruego usted me perdone porque **no** he sabido hacer un **sasunaru** (y, después de esto, me da que ya no voy a poder escribir sasunaru en mi vida xD) y además sólo he sabido insinuar **narusasu**. Lo siento, pero me quieres así, ¿no? *carita de ángel* Esto, que espero que aún con todo te guste, es tu regalo de cumple, ¡**FELICIDADES**, sobrinita! :D

¡Gracias! ¿A quién? Pues a quienes están leyendo esto, a quienes van a dejar un review (los review siempre suben el ánimo de los escritores), a quienes se han pasado por mis otros fics y a quienes, a través de mí o de otra persona, se han puesto en contacto con **Ramen de Tomate** para participar en el proyecto^^.

Espero que os haya gustado esta pastelada que salió de una mezcla de ver fotos de Sasuke de pequeño y estar comiendo chocolate. La vida, que te lleva por los caminos más inesperados.

Me despido, no sé hasta cuando. ¡Sigo trabajando en nuevos fics, lo prometo!

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
